papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
G211 Story Timeline
'[[Dethos and Apep Meeting Scene|To see the final scene of G210, ''Brothers and Sisters, which leads up to this, click the link]]. ''' *Altor warns the Special Operations team that Dethos and Apep are going to the Dominion Region to get Luminus (reason: he wants to lure them there) *Song *Dethos and Apep arrive at the Dominion Region and kill the Guard. *The Team arrives and Dethos orders him to take care of all the non-important people. *Apep takes out everyone on the ship (minus Corona, Polarys, Sci, Paper, and Kali, who are the Children of Darkness, the Guardians, and a Sage, whom he teleports with away from the ship) *Dethos quickly moves through the realms, till he reaches the sixth realm. *Apep arrives with him, and Dethos enters the final realm, where he greets Luminus. *Luminus grows concerned that Kali is there and questions if he knows something, but Dethos doesn’t. *Glad, Luminus challenges Dethos to a fight just as in the past. *Dethos and Apep fight Luminus while the five are magically trapped to the Dominion Region. *Luminus manages to defeat Dethos in combat and prepares to give a fatal wound when Altor stops him, revealing he’s arrived. *Commerical *Altor grins at the near to complete family reunion, revealing what Luminus knew: To free Rigon, they’ll have to repeat what they managed to do 24 four years earlier. The power of the five sages of Luminus (who were still alive at the time of Rigon’s imprisonment) must be used on the child of darkness, allowing Rigon to take control. Then, the child of darkness and the King of Darkness must switch spots, just as before. Then a Guardian must fight the King and win or die. Only this time, Sci and Paper can’t be the Child and/or Guardian since they were already used. This time, the new Child and the new Guardian (Corona and Polarys) must be used, and this time instead of the five Sages, it must be Kali. With this, Altor sends the worthless Sci and Paper away, and laughs stating that it will be one of the greatest chapters in the universe’s story ever. *Kali demands to know the truth behind Altor, Dethos, Luminus, and the STV. Altor decides that every story needs a recap, so he goes on to explain the origins of his race and how he became the author of the STV. *Commerical *Scene #1 of STV Prophecy Scenes (Season 2) via flashback. *Luminus then explains the battles of Luminus and Dethos till they realized they needed to fight Altor, not themselves. *Scene #2 of STV Prophecy Scenes (Season 2) via flashback. *Dethos then explains the creation of the Sages, Rigon and Apep, and eventually the fall of the Sages and the rise of Rigon *Kali (during the speech) is able to use her power to break her bonds, frees the other two, and three challenge Dethos, Apep, and Altor. *Kali and Luminus Vs Dethos, Corona Vs Apep, and Polarys Vs Altor. *The Team arrives at the seventh realm, helps join the fight. *The Team manages to get Luminus to teleport them away, making Dethos angry. *Altor laughs at Dethos, saying that he can try all he wants, but Dethos will never stop him. Altor leaves, leaving Apep and Dethos in the Dominion Region, as Apep watches his father’s anger. *Luminus talks with the group, and warns them that if they don’t stop Dethos or Altor, the future will be VERY VERY grim (aka 2038). *End